


Somersaults and IV Lines

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cliffhangers, Developing Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, So much angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Boyfriend?” Bucky asked, seemingly materializing out of nowhere. The brunet alpha was immediately up in Loki’s personal space, trying to intimidate and size him up all at once.“Boyfriend, hm? A good one this time hopefully?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest.“The best. Harley-approved and all,” Tony told him, biting his bottom lip as he watched Loki and his father.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: A Little Color Called Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481303
Comments: 16
Kudos: 545





	Somersaults and IV Lines

Loki watched the omega with curious eyes from the desk, leaning his head on his hand as he procrastinated over studying for finals. Tony was laying on his bed on his stomach, kicking his legs back and forth in the air as he chewed on a pen. Putting the finishing touches on his latest thesis was the alpha’s guess.

He liked watching the brunet when he was hard at work, his brown eyes razor-focused in concentration. He thought the younger was truly beautiful like this and he felt a deep ache in his chest, almost overwhelmed by the amount of affection he had for this omega.

“A picture might last longer,” Tony teased, his eyes raising from his papers to look at the alpha. He had an amused smirk on his face as he looked at his friend.

“It would not be nearly as nice, I’m afraid,” Loki replied, a smirk of his own plastered on his pale face. He got up from the desk and moved over to the bed, plopping down on it and laying himself right next to the brunet. “Take a break. You already know it is perfect.”

“I don’t know about perfect,” Tony murmured, pushing all of the papers down to the end of the bed and flipping over so they were face-to-face.

“Everything you create is perfect, Anthony, so please shut up.”

The omega laughed and curled up next to the alpha, purring loudly. He nuzzled the older man’s arm and breathed in his winter-y scent. Loki smiled warmly and rumbled deep in his chest, happy to bask in the brunet’s happy smell.

“You’re so good to me, Loki,” Tony whispered.

“You deserve nothing less than the best,” the alpha told him fiercely. He sat up and looked down at the younger man. “Anthony, I wish to court you. Properly. Traditionally.”

“No, not traditionally! That means no sex,” the omega complained, but his cheeks were pink and his scent gave away how pleased and happy he was. The brunet sat up and cupped the back of Loki’s head before yanking him in and kissing him. “Silly alpha. Of course you can court me.”

Loki smiled wide as a deep rumble burst from his chest, wrapping his arms around Tony and nuzzling the side of his head affectionately. 

-

Tony smiled softly as he excused himself from another conversation, politely backing out. He hadn’t had a moment to himself since arriving at the gala and it was starting to take it’s toll. His only relief was having Morgan at his side the whole night, her head pressed comfortingly into his hand the moment he opened it and reached for her.

He smiled politely at another group of people but took the moment to flee before they had any great ideas about talking to him.

Harley had announced earlier in the day about his being the heir to Stark Industries. Not only that, but he shared the truth about their being brothers and announced the truth about what had happened to his little brother all those years ago.

Sure, it had shed a dark light on their father, but neither could truly bring themselves to care. Howard had put Harley through hell for years and he’d judged Tony’s worth before he’d even had the chance to prove the old alpha wrong.

And now everyone and their grandmother wanted to know every little detail about his life. They asked about his adoption, his parents, his dog, his brother, everything. He was vague about his family, he didn’t want this to affect his parents or especially Peter.

The brunet made his way outside onto a secluded balcony and took a deep breath, leaning against the railing and willing himself to relax. He hated large crowds, hated being surrounded by people he didn’t know. Something about the mixture of so many scents made him want to throw up.

“You okay?” Harley asked as he stepped outside, smiling softly when he saw the look on his brother’s face. “That bad?”

“They won’t leave me alone. I think I liked being invisible,” Tony muttered with a sigh.

“Yeah, but that’s the price of being a Stark,” the alpha told him with a shrug, walking over and leaning on the rail next to the younger. “It’ll die down and you can go back to college, get adored on campus.”

“I’m already adored on campus,” Tony told him, elbowing his side and grinning when the alpha yelped. “So we’re really doing this then?”

“Hell yeah. This company is yours as much as it is mine. You’re a Stark by blood and honestly? Way smarter than I’ll ever be,” Harley told him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. The younger leaned into his brother’s side and rested his head on his shoulder with a sigh. “The moment you get your doctorate, Tones, the R&D department is all yours.”

“I’ve got so many ideas, Harls. Feels like my head’s gonna explode sometimes,” he told him with a small laugh.

“Well good. We have to change the world somehow, little brother. One step at a time,” the blond murmured. Tony nodded his head and closed his eyes.

-

“Happy Birthday Petey,” Tony purred, wrapping his arms around the 11-year-old and squeezing him to his chest. The younger omega squirmed and squealed, a grin on his face as he half-heartedly tried to get out of his brother’s hug.

“Thanks Tony,” Peter grumbled when the older finally released him, smiling up at him. They were all gathered in the backyard for Peter’s birthday party, a bunch of the pre-teen’s friends all over the yard eating snacks, drinking soda, playing whatever games there were.

“Peter, come on! We need another player,” one of the other boys called, a big, blond alpha by the looks of him. Peter’s cheeks flushed a light pink as he looked over his shoulder at him, a smile on his face.

“Coming, Wade!” Peter called back, turning to run over. “Gotta go, Tones!”

Tony snorted softly as he watched the younger omega run over to the group of pre-teens. A purr erupted from his throat when strong, pale arms wrapped around his midsection, a deep rumble sounding in his ears.

“You look gorgeous today,” Loki growled softly, nipping at his ear teasingly. The brunet was dressed in tight jeans and a tank top, a pair of sandal wedges on his feet.

“Not at my little brother’s birthday party please,” the omega murmured, turning his head to kiss the dark-haired alpha chastely. The taller chuckled before he moved to stand next to the brunet, keeping one arm resting on his waist innocently.

“Tony,” Steve purred as he hurried over, pressing his hands to his son’s face and starting to press kisses all over. Tony purred loudly and nuzzled his mother affectionately, his chest feeling warm and fuzzy. He hadn’t seen his parents in nearly a month and a half now since he’d been so focused on finishing up his classes.

“Hi mama,” the brunet murmured, drawing back to smile at the blond. He felt a brush of fingers on his waist and his smile widened as he moved for Loki. “Mama, this is Loki. My boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Bucky asked, seemingly materializing out of nowhere. The brunet alpha was immediately up in Loki’s personal space, trying to intimidate and size him up all at once.

“Boyfriend, hm? A good one this time hopefully?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The best. Harley-approved and all,” Tony told him, biting his bottom lip as he watched Loki and his father. The green-eyed alpha was careful to keep eye contact with the older alpha, not submitting but not trying to dominate either. Loki was never a showy alpha, he didn’t mind taking orders from other alphas occasionally. He was quietly dominant and usually had others following him with a mere look.

But now he kept his eyes and body language in check. He clearly knew this was a test of some sort.

“Harley-approved, huh?” Bucky asked quietly, his teeth baring ever so slightly as he stared into green eyes. “And what did you do to get Harley to like you?”

“I treat his brother like treasure - protected but never coddled,” Loki answered just as quietly. “I was the one who found Anthony on the floor of his apartment after his distress caused by Tiberius’s wrath made him seize.”

“Ever force him to do anything?”

“Just eat and shower. His self-care skills are abysmal when he is focused on a project,” he answered promptly, still keeping his eyes steady with Bucky’s.

“Daddy, come on, please? He takes such good care of me,” Tony insisted, putting his hand on his father’s arm. Bucky sighed softly and looked down at his son, clearly looking for any hint of distress or fear. Anything that would tell him his son was being hurt.

“For real this time? No bullshitting?”

“For real. I promise,” the brunet murmured, hugging the tall alpha. “I’ll never let that happen to me ever again, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll allow it,” Bucky said, giving Loki one more distrustful look before wrapping Tony up in his arms protectively.

-

Tony purred quietly as he sat curled up with his alpha on the couch in his parents’ house, a photo album laid out on his lap. There was snow flying passed the windows and the living room was cast in a colorful glow from the lights on the Christmas tree.

“Uncle Rhodey took this picture right after I was adopted,” the brunet murmured, rubbing his head against Loki’s. He had his finger pointed to a photo of him, Bucky, and Steve gathered on the couch in the first apartment. “Best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Yeah?” Loki asked, smiling softly as he nuzzled his mate. “You were adorable. My father will preach about how much of a demon I was when I was a pup.”

“Oh believe me, I was no cake walk for my parents,” the omega told him with a giggle. “The nightmares, the anxiety, the very unexpected epilepsy. I was a mess of a pup.”

“And they don’t regret you for the world, Anthony,” the alpha told him, kissing his cheek.

“I know they don’t. It makes me think sometimes, y’know? They adopted me because mama couldn’t have pups, or thought he couldn’t. And then Peter came into the picture but I was still their pup,” Tony explained to him, turning to look at the alpha. Loki looked at him, quiet while he listened to the omega. “I know we can pups but…”

“You want to adopt first,” Loki murmured, taking the brunet’s hand in his and squeezing. “I am not opposed to that, darling. I did not realize you were thinking about it.”

“You’re not?” Tony asked, suddenly insecure. He bit his lip as he looked at his mate. They’d been together for 2 and a half years now, mated for the last 6 months. He was 20, 21 in May and okay, _yes_ the baby fever was hitting him hard.

“It has crossed my mind a few times,” the alpha reassured, smiling and pressing kisses to his mate’s face and neck. “I would like nothing more than to have a family with you.”

Tony purred loudly and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him. The pair got up, setting the photo album on the coffee table, and headed up to bed.

-

Bucky yawned and scratched the back of his head as he went downstairs, looking for his mate. The whole house was quiet since it was still relatively early in the morning and he’d woken up to an empty nest. He assumed Steve would be in the kitchen making breakfast for the family.

There weren’t any sounds coming from the kitchen, making him frown as he headed over. He swore loudly when he walked in and saw Steve laid out on the floor, a trickle of blood by his head.

“Steve! Stevie, honey,” the alpha exclaimed, hurrying over and kneeling next to his mate. The blond was passed out and there was a small gasp on his temple, meaning he’d probably hit his head on the way down. “Tony! Tony!”

There was thumping up on the second floor and Bucky heard voices upstairs before there were steps on the stairs and then Tony hurrying into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw his parents and grabbed his phone, dialling 9-1-1 and frantically speaking to the operator.

Within minutes, paramedics were in the house and Bucky had to back off to let them work. The alpha wrapped his arms around Tony, who smelled very strongly of distress and anxiety. Loki was upstairs watching Peter and Morgan, keeping both of them from getting in the way or seeing what was going on.

“We’re taking him to Rockefeller,” one of the paramedics told them calmly. Tony nodded his head and watched them as they put his mama on a stretcher and wheel him out of the house. He and Bucky listened as the sirens faded in the distance.

“Daddy…”

“Go get your brother.”

The omega nodded his head and went upstairs, coming back down a moment later with Peter on his heels. The teenager looked anxious and afraid, unsure what was going on with all of the loud noises he’d heard. The sirens had scared him to death.

“Come here, kiddo,” Bucky murmured, opening his arms. The young omega ran into his father’s arms and whimpered against his chest.

“What’s happening?” Peter asked.

“Your mama’s hurt, sweetheart. Tones and I gotta go down to the hospital to figure out what’s going on so we’re gonna call Ned’s parents and drop you off,” the alpha explained to him, rubbing his youngest son’s back.

“Wh-What? No! I wanna come, please let me come daddy!”

“No, Peter, yer not coming to the hospital. No arguments, go back a bag while I call Ned’s mom.”

Peter whined loudly but nodded his head, tears in his eyes. He ran upstairs and Bucky sighed softly, grabbing his phone. Tony bit his lip before following after Peter, heading into his room to grab a change of clothes.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, getting up off of the bed and walking over. He had a frown on his face, his brow furrowed with worry.

“I don’t know. We have to go to drop Peter off at a friend’s and then go to the hospital,” the omega murmured, leaning into his alpha’s arms when he was pulled into a hug. “I’m so scared, Loki, he’s my mama. I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t,” Loki murmured, rumbling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just do that? Did I? Yes. Hope y'all enjoyed the angst that came to my brain during my mid-semester crisis and hopefully I will get the next part out faster than this one did. I had some serious writer's block.
> 
> IDEAS! I am always happy to receive ideas for this series guys!! And your love and comments make me feel warm and fuzzy which I need as we enter the awful winter season!
> 
> Ages:  
Harley is 27/28  
Tony is 20  
Peter is 13


End file.
